La Carta de Ruby
by chuukcake
Summary: El amor no tiene cura, pero es la cura para todos los males. AU. OC. Ruby x ¿?


**Título** : La Carta de Ruby

 **Introducción** :

Así que perdóname, por no conseguir que fuéramos suficiente. Por llenarte el cuerpo de adioses, vestir mis dedos de balas y dispararte.

 **Pareja** : Ruby Tucker x Anónima

 **Advertencia:** AU. OoC.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes South Park pertenecen. Todo su crédito a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Hace tiempo que llevas desaparecida, ¿a donde has ido, pequeña? El tiempo aquí pasa lento, parecemos condenados a vivir en la monotonía, una rutina sin fin, y si lo tuviera seguro sería uno desastroso. Como todo lo hay en este tétrico lugar. Nada brillante, nada diferente, nada espectacular. Un poco de polvo, un poco de telarañas, pero después de todo, sigue siendo mi hogar, casa, me corrijo. ¿Quién sería tan incrédulo de llamar hogar a una construcción imperial que tiene todo menos calor familiar? Una mansión enorme ubicada en la colina, lejos de todo el mundo, cercada al rededores y con grandes arboladas en su entorno. Un espacio digno de admirar para cualquier arquitecto, un museo sin historia. Simplemente paredes con cuadros costosos, ventanales con cristales de vaya a saber de dónde (tal vez una parte perdida de Asia, tampoco como si fuera completamente importante), escaleras extensas que llevan a puertas con habitaciones sin vida y sin integración. ¡Todo polvo y ruina! Tan desagradable para mi gusto, pero seguro que a ti te encantaría ver las esculturas de la biblioteca, recorrer los pasillos infinitos con cuadros de mis antepasados. Sus rostros asidos, amargos y sin motivación. También amarías las vista de mi habitación, iluminada por la parte este del pueblo y a lo lejos, en la penumbra, se admira el cementerio con sus ángeles de mármol, estáticos y adornados con una fantasiosa estética. Dejaría maravillado a cualquiera. Una pesadilla en la realidad, según mi caso. Bajo el mismo techo que esas personas, con espaldas rectas, ojos muertos y sonrisas gélidas. Piel pálida y movimientos mecánicos. Casi como los ángeles del camposanto.

Muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar cuándo llegarías de tu viaje, recién van dos semanas y siento que pasaron años. ¡Tanto tiempo es el que estarás lejos de mí! Y sigo sin saber qué hacer para no estar extrañándote. Sigo sin saber qué hacer para mantener mi compostura. ¡Tan impaciente llegué a ser! El reloj de bronce, situado en la sala, justo arriba de la chimenea, es mi mayor aliado en las tardes de lectura política. Con simpleza mis ojos se desvían allí, esperando que las manecillas se mueva, pero siempre que lo veo está congelado como todo en este lugar. Indignada me siento cuando leo dos palabras y siento que todo sigue igual. Los libros pasan por mi como si fuera una maquinaria, casi nada de atención les puedo dar con tu voz en mi cabeza diciendo mi nombre. ¿Hasta cuando, cariño, hasta cuando? Me pregunto en las jornadas de té, mirando a los demás pasar a mi lado. ¿Hasta cuando, querida, hasta cuando? Me vuelvo a preguntar caminando a la biblioteca para regresar a mis estudios. ¿Hasta cuando, mi amor, hasta cuando? Finalmente pienso después de lágrimas derramar. Porque, en verdad, duele y mucho. Tenerte lejos de mi, sin contacto alguno. Con un océano siendo nuestra muralla y nuestras familias, los vigías.

Pocas son las palabras que tengo para decir a mi familia. Pocas y casi nada. Algunas veces me olvido de mi propia voz al escuchar la tuya en mis recuerdos, principalmente tu risa. Esa risilla traviesa que soltabas cuando tomabas mi mano. También esa otra carcajada que largabas cuando nos quedamos mirando en los encuentros casuales, enfrentadas una a la otra con una mesa de aperitivos en el medio. Pero mi favorita era esa que apenas se asomaba con tus sonrojos, cuando nos encontrábamos finalmente solas detrás de la lápida de algún hombre de lujos. Apenas audible y tan estremecedora, o tal vez más, que las otras. Una risa silenciosa, secreta, llena de misterio. Porque cuando nuestros labios se encontraban, tu la soltabas, pensando que no te escuchaba y volvía a besarte, ansiando ser digna de oírla nuevamente. Tantas tardes en ese lugar. Tantas noches donde los ojos de piedra nos observaban contemplarnos luego de saber que nos amábamos por igual. Vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿hasta cuando, amor mio, hasta cuando?

No es fácil. Ni para ti, ni para mí. Vivir una lejos de la otra. Nos necesitamos. Necesitamos sentirnos, escucharnos, vernos. Necesitamos mantener nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestras ojos en constante encuentros casuales y nuestros labios curvados en sonrisas contagiosas. La falta de tu persona predomina constantemente, parece que solamente yo la noto, porque nadie más se ve afectado con tu partida. O tal vez no te amaban como yo lo hago. Tal vez para ellos eras una cara bonita llena de lujos. Tal vez para ellos no eras una persona exaltada, ruidosa con sus ideas y terca por sus caprichos. Tal vez ellos solamente miraban tus obejtos de valor, esos costosos aretes que lucías en las fiestas, o esos zapatos lujosos que vestías para los banquetes. Tal vez ellos no veían a una niña disfrazada de mujer, una niña amante del café, las tardes de verano y las preguntas que nadie es capaz de contestar. Ellos realmente no te conocían, no sabían que amabas soltar tu cabello o que adorabas contemplar obras de arte sin ningún significado, pero tu se los buscabas. Con teorías sin coherencia o lo que todos decían, alucinaciones. Ellos no conocían a una muchacha que quería destacar en la medicina, que estudiaba por placer y no por obligación. Ellos no conocían a la joven que sabía escuchar la palabra de Dios e intentaba cumplirla rechazando a su amante. Ellos no te conocían, preciosa, pero yo sí.

Conozco todas tus facetas de niña ricachona que tienes, y tus facetas que te vuelven diferente a las demás. Con la cabeza en alto, respetando y esperando. A veces escuchando todo, otras viviendo en tu nube donde viajas a las estrellas. Te conozco tan bien, cielo. Conozco tus caprichos, tus miedos, tus debilidades y alegrías. Sé muy bien cuando te muerdes la lengua para no lastimarme, porque tus palabras son navajas cuando lo buscas. Sé muy bien que aprietas tus puños cuando alguien más me mira. Sé muy bien que escuchas mis suspiros cuando llega nuestra hora límite y frunces el ceño, furiosa.

Porque este mundo no esta hecho para nosotras, pequeña. Nosotras somos una pequeña revolución que apenas está comenzando. Esperando a gritar, golpear y dejar un mensaje. El mensaje que no hay necesidad de amar al sexo opuesto, porque yo te amo ti, cariño. Amo a la mujer que fue mi amiga durante tantos años. Por supuesto que no amo al patán con el que me comprometieron. Un infeliz a favor de Hitler y con mucha charla, pero poco cerebro. ¡Nada de eso! Yo a ti te dedico el brillo de mis ojos, los latidos desenfrenados de mi pobre corazón, mis mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisas nerviosas que me robas y mi vida entera, amor mio.

Aquí va llegando mi despedida. Los pasos de mi padre se aproximan, los escucho desde el vestíbulo. Mi corazón se estruja con temor. Nos veremos pronto, en el paraíso, si es que esta a nuestras alturas. Pero no hay que angustiarse si no encontramos el cielo que nos han prometido, recorreré el infierno a tu lado. Tomando tu mano, y con mi hombro cuando quieras llorar. ¡Estaremos juntas para la eternidad! Y nadie nos alejará nuevamente. Porque somos pecadoras justas, tenemos una causa para no seguir la corriente de nuestro Dios. Mi último deseo es, poder verte. Sé que estarás presente mañana. Seguro con un vestido negro que compraste en Francia, y los pendientes que Gregory te ha obsequiado. ¡Oh querida! Lamento haberlo estropeado todo. Lamento haber arruinado nuestro secreto. En mis últimos minutos tengo el descaro de admitir mi error y decir que, tu ya no eres tan mía como pensaba. ¿Qué sigas con tu vida? ¡Pero claro que sí! Tan joven y con un mundo por conocer. Confió tu mano a cualquiera que sea digno de escucharte y amarte como yo lo he hecho. ¡Pequeña! ¡Aún tienes tiempo que yo he perdido! ¡Tiempo para ver la evolución de la mente humana! ¡Para aprender cosas que servirán en tu vida! ¡Tienes el tiempo del mundo en tus manos! No lo tires a la basura.

Mi padre toca a mi puerta. Y lentamente limpio un poco las lágrimas. Deberías besarte, como despedida, pero no estás aquí. El tiempo pasará y esto quedará como un recuerdo más. No olvides todo mi amor por ti. No me olvides, por favor.

Te he amado como a nadie más, Mercedes.

Atte: Ruby Tucker.  
P.d: ¿Por qué mantener en secreto tu segundo nombre? Si es lo que más amo de ti, querida.

* * *

 **Ni puta idea sobre qué decir sobre esto. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Take me to church de Hozier y salió eso, ¿qué tal? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Aburrido? ¿Exagerado? Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Esto al principio iba a ser una songfic pero se me ocurrió volverlo una carta para "Mercedes" (y no, no es la rubia que aparece en el capitulo de pasitas de sp, no). Mercedes es anónima, o sea que no se sabe quien es en realidad o si es un personaje de la serie. Lo dejé así para que ustedes saquen sus teorías o no se, hagan lo que gusten.**

 **¡Eso es todo, nos leemos en otro fic!**

 **¡Un besooooo!**


End file.
